


Sonic Adventure Saga: Act 4

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Marvel (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: The aftermath of the battle against the two traitors and an insane group of people.





	Sonic Adventure Saga: Act 4

Sonic Adventures  
Act 4: The King Effect

One years before Act one,

Daffy sat on his porch overlooking his yard. He was a bit hungover from his house party last night, on his head was an eggshell. Unconscious in the yard was Sonic. As Daffy drank some coffee while reading a newspaper, he heard a voice. "a uh-a uh-a uh Daffy. Y-y-y-you better lawyer up"

It was Porky Pig, his former roommate. Daffy lowered his newspaper, "What the fuck is this shit?" Daffy demanded. "It's a uh, It's a uh lawsuit" Porky replied as he slammed the papers into Daffy's face.

"See you in a uh court bitch" Porky announced. He turned and walked away. Daffy got up and yelled, "FUCK YOU BACON!" 

Sonic woke up and fired the pistol he had in his hand at Daffy. Daffy ducked under the railings.

"What the fuck, Sonic!?" Daffy yelled.

"Shut up bitch!" Sonic yelled back. Knuckles peaked his head out the door, "The fuck is going on out here?" he asked. "An old friend has come back for revenge the legal way and I don't have any money for a lawyer" Daffy explained.

"Shit man. I just started my food truck company. If this court case were maybe in a couple of months, I'd be able to help you" Knuckles said.

Sonic walked over to the conversation, "Fuck this shit. Fuck this no money having bullshit. Let's go steal from that fat ass plumber bitch" Sonic said.

"Who? Mario? Bad idea man. The dude is loaded" Knuckles said.

"We can take him. He's probably a bitch" Sonic said.

"Nah. I saw him take out some of Man-made's boys the other day" Knuckles explained.

"Damn" Sonic sighed.

"Wait. Man-made!? As in Hamster Man-made?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah. But I don't think he knows Mario did it yet" Knuckles said. 

"Let's go frame those kids from down the street" Sonic suggested.

"Wait. You live near me?" Daffy asked yet another question. "Yeah. I live about 5 blocks from here" Sonic said, "I used to live in Big Fish city. But my asshole ex-roommate, who was being salty about me kicking him out, fucked it up for us both and I had to move here. I don't know where that cunt went after the fact though. He's a piece of shit bastard cunt ass motherfucker who deserves to be struck by lightning. I want to slap him three times and call Maria a horrible name after each slap"

"Was it Shadow? I heard he started a gang recently" Knuckles stated.

"Fuck that bitch. I'll throw tar into his car and slash his tires" Sonic said.

"Does Shadow even drive?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't fucking even remember" Sonic answered.

"Uh anyway, we need to make money" Daffy said.

"Shut up bitch!" Sonic yelled directly into Daffy's face.

Daffy punched Sonic in the face.

Present day,

Daffy sat by his not so secret anymore girlfriend, Lena. Tails and Luigi has recently met up with him, along with Willie and the assassin maid. But she finally gets her name in this story. Now we shall all know her name is in fact..... Asami.

As Daffy was reminiscing on the past, Willie was explaining to the group what has happened. They had lost almost all of their Chaos Emeralds. Tails explained that Goofy had betrayed everyone and now Shadow has gone insane.

"Our enemies keep growing in number" Tails said.

"Shut up bitch" Daffy said as the flashback had ended.

"Fuck off, you cunt" Luigi said.

"What's your problem, Daffy?" Tails demanded.

"My roommate turned out to be a bitch ass punk. How dare he betray us like that!?" Daffy shouted.

"He's a piece of shit. We need to beat his fucking ass right now!" Luigi yelled. Daffy nodded towards Luigi in agreement. The two formed an agreement that went far beyond life and death and into a concept of reality of its own. This bond was stronger than the beef hot-dogs and the chili you buy from the store. Since you're not a bitch, you usually buy the strongest one and it always destroys your stomach.

"What about Sonic? He has a Chaos Emerald too" Lena asked.

Tails and Willie itched Asami's back as they pondered the question. Luigi jumped far into the sky, as he attempted to do the superman punches unto a bird he thus saw. He would wind a fist back and slam it into his target, which would propel the two further into the sky.

"Where the fuck is that cunt going?!" Daffy stood and shouted.

"Ignore him. I'm pretty sure Sonic probably went back to the city" Tails said.

"Shit. That means Goofy has him then" Daffy said.

Tails lifted up a rock, spat on it and placed it on the ground, "Nah. Shadow probably has him. He also betrayed us" 

"Shit man. Are we all just going to betray each other?" Daffy frowned.

Tails shrugged. Daffy got up to slap the fox, but Lena stopped him. "Perhaps we just need to stop attacking each other all the time" Lena suggested.

"I think it would be best to try to regroup. It's clear we can't trust Shadow anymore. He's become too much of a loose cannon" Wiley explained. Luigi landed.

"And since Goofy betrayed us, we can't go back to our city" Tails added.

"What's the name of your city?" Lena asked.

"Baal city" Luigi said.

"Seriously!?" Lena questioned.

"Yeah. It's a terrible name. But it makes sense when you don't think about it" Tails said.

"Well let's just deal with Sonic for now" Luigi said.

To Shadow,

It took Shadow's boys half an hour to take over the city. This was due to Sonic calling over his dark magic users to help smooth things out. They had created barriers to keep people and the military out of this new city. Sonic wanted Shadow to execute people to make an example.

"Shut up bitch!" Shadow screamed as he slapped Sonic.

One of Sonic's magic users took a step forward but Sonic waved his follower off. It was too early to deal with Shadow.

The Dark edge-lord sat upon his throne inside the old mayor's office. beside him stood Sonic and S-Dog. Sonic was set free after Shadow realized their fates were forever linked and because Sonic has always been there for him. Shadow apologized to Sonic for striking him.

"I am the king of this city. As I am its ruler, you are the second in command" Shadow said. Sonic thus canceled his plans to betray Shadow instantly. The two began smoking cigars.

"We just need to deal with the government, Robotnik and G.U.N" Sonic said.

"Soon. For now, we must tighten our grip on this city" Shadow said.

Sonic whistled and a few of the boys came in, "I guess we can start now. Let's rename your boys to the Knights of the Dark" Sonic suggested. S-Dog spoke up, "Fuck you bitch. I'll go fuck your mother tonight" 

Sonic pulled a gun, "Shut up bitch"

Shadow rose his hand and the argument stopped for 29 seconds before Sonic added, "Fucking bitch"

Shadow liked the name. He rose his hands and thus the Knights of the Dark were formed. He didn't give a damn about the argument that was taking place. Let them fight.

"I want my Knights patrolling my city" Shadow commanded.

"We should also have a regular military and guard units. The Knights should be for YOU and YOU ALONE" a Knight yelled.

"We can do that. We can make different armed systems that can perform certain tasks" Sonic explained.

Shadow nodded his head and rose his arm again. "Quit doing that, bitch!" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

"Fuck you, cunt!" Shadow shouted.

"We need 50 Knights, 1000 soldiers, 400 guards and 200 to my own projects" Sonic said.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! I want 12 people for my Kill-You squad!" S-Dog yelled.

"12 people is possible. Sonic, why do you need 200 people?" Shadow asked.

Sonic took off one of his shoes and threw it at S-Dog, "YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED ME!" Sonic flew at S-Dog and began punching him. "Excellent reason, you two. I approve. I want these things to happen now" Shadow shouted.

The Knights of the Dark all left to make Shadow's orders a reality.

To Spider-man,

Spider-man flung himself at a giant Eggbot with a leaping kick as Buggs led a few civilians to the safety of the sewers. Vector and Knuckles were breaking apart the various Eggpawns and flying bee-bots. 

A robot fired a laser at Knuckles, but Spider-man webbed Knuckles out of the way.

The two nodded at each other.

To Espio,

Espio and Antoine were hiding in a book store. A discounted price book store. A place that Shadow nor his boys would never look in. They'd rather buy their books at the full price or perhaps even from the highly controversial Overpriced Book Godking store. $49.95 for a book with only twelve pages and is a mere paperback? With hardcover edition being $98.78. Fuck that shit man.

"We need to think of a plan to take out Shadow" Espio said.

"Why even bother? Sonic iz now one of them" Antoine said back.

"We need him to defeat Robotnik" Espio countered.

"We can defeat him" someone announced, entering the store with a maid.

It was Tails and Asami.

"Tails? What are you doing here?" Espio asked

To Knuckles,

Knuckles sat beside Vector and Spider-man when Buggs entered the conversation. "We can't keep doing this shit" Buggs said, "All these raids are only going to cause us more trouble"

"Well we can't just let Eggman keep these people prisoner" Peter said.

"Isn't it kinda strange that he's keeping people prisoner? What if this isn't Eggman taking over the city but one of his proxies? You know he has at least 3 of them" Vector said.

"Well shit bitch. The fuck we going to do now?" Buggs asked.

"First of all, don't come at me like that. I'll fuck you up bitch" Vector threatened.

Buggs pulled out a knife, "Come on then motherfucker"

"Come on guys, knock it off" Peter said, getting in-between the two.

"Shut up bitch" Buggs said as he tried to slap Peter, but the webhead saw it coming and ducked. Peter countered with a uppercut that Buggs jumped away from.Buggs took a step to continue the fight, but suddenly stopped.

"Fuck this shit man. I don't need it" Buggs said as he walked away.

"That's right! Walk away!" Vector yelled. "The fuck you say to me, cunt?" Buggs asked. Vector picked up a rock and threw it at Buggs. Buggs karate chopped it in half. "Hm, not bad" Vector commented.

"Thanks, I've been working out a lot more lately" Buggs said.

"Are you two done?" Peter asked.

Buggs pulled out a gun and fired it at Spider-man, but the webhead dodged the bullet. "Fuck this shit man" Buggs said once again as he was tackled to the ground by Spidey and Vector. "The hell is wrong with you?" Knuckles asked.

"Fuck you Knuckles!" Buggs yelled. Buggs quickly regained his calm mind after tossing his gun to the side just as Spider-man reached for it. "This isn't what we should be doing" Buggs said.

"Well go fuck yourself" Knuckles said.

"What should we be doing?" Peter asked.

"Killing Eggman" Buggs said.

"Not yet. Not until we get as many people as we can out of here" Knuckles said.

"Fuck these people" Buggs said which caused Vector to slap him.

"You'll regret this decision" Buggs stated before becoming unconscious by force of will. His will had become stronger than 3 bears who wanted to take over a small town. With them were 15 strong Russian men and a lady who carries trees home. Together they would overpower the police station and subjugate the weak people to their will.

The Gods would be proud of such beings.

To Mario, 

One year before Act one,

Mario Sat down in a fancy restaurant. Sitting across him was one of Hamster Man-made's figureheads. "The fuck I'm doing here?" Mario asked as he pulled out a cigar. He placed it in the person's mouth. The person was a foxy lady that could set sex, Death, God and several other things on fire. Which wasn't that sexy at all. The lady's name was Rebecca. She had no guns in her pocket, she had knives. 45 knives to be exact.

Mario lit the cigar and Rebecca took a puff before speaking. "Fuck you bitch!" Rebecca said. She handed Mario an envelope, "Take care of this shit for us and we'll ignore your existence for 50 years"

Mario placed the envelope in his pants before slapping his crotch. He instantly learned that the hamster had traitors in the organization. This caused Mario to smile at the opportunity presented to him on the sliverest of motherfucking dank ass plates the world has ever seen. That shit even had Jays on. Anyway, Mario leaned forward and kissed Rebecca on the hand. "It'll be done" Mario vowed.

Rebecca smiled knowing full well that 'Thy will be done'

It would be only a couple of weeks later that a couple of idiots would try to pin Mario's mission on a couple of street brats.

Current day,

Mario stood by as his maids went about their daily work. He took a drink from his 15 gallon beer, vodka, soda and ice cream shake. In his pocket was 15 cents that he would pay to the homeless to attack people at his command. Soon there would be a day where he would reign over the city. He would just have to take out Robotnik's forces and possibly Knuckles as well.

"Fuck this shit man" Mario mumbled to himself. He began to drink his shake. It didn't taste good but you can go fuck yourself. Mario wanted to throw the drink at Shadow. Elsewhere, Shadow sneezed. 

That sentence caused Mario to smile. He pulled out his phone and called yet another contact. It was Dr. Wily.

"Who is this? How did you get this number? Luckily for me, I'm tracing this number as we speak" Dr. Wily said.

"Fuck you bitch. I'll shove my boots up your ass" Mario said, "This number is untraceable"

"You'll see.... I have my ways. But what do you want?" Dr. Wily demanded.

"Fucking cunt. I'll throw hot sauce into your eyes and slap you like a bitch. Anyway, I want a robot death machine for my plot against the city. And also an army" Mario said.

"Hmmm. If you got the money..."

"I'll give you 20 million and I'll force Sonic to suck your dick"

"Sonic the hedgehog? No. Bring him to me so I can torture him for twenty minutes"

"Only 20 minutes? Fuck you bitch" 

"Silence! I have my reasons. Hold, for I soon will arrive"

"I'll blow up your shitty airships with my fireballs!"

"Then you shall die!"

Mario realized what he just said. "Wait! I'm sorry... Let's deal" 

Dr. Wily snorted and agreed to this. Mario smiled and waved Amy over. She took the shake and left. Mario stared at her ass as she left. Another maid named Bridget stood by him and stared at the ass too. "Nice" they both said.

"Hello? Hello!!!? Hang up the phone, you incompetent buffoon!" Dr. Wily shouted via the phone. Mario sighed. This part was completely useless.

To Luigi,

Earlier in the day,

Luigi, Daffy, Asami and Tails teleported into the city Shadow was occupying. Tails suggested they split up. Daffy suggested that Tails needed to shove some golf balls up his ass.

"The fuck you say bitch?" Tails yelled. A few guards noticed the disturbance and decided they needed to observe the situation from a closer and much clearer prospective. One of the guards looked inside Daffy's mouth to see if there was crime afoot.. This earned him Luigi's respect. Daffy punched the guard in the mouth.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" The guards and Luigi both yelled.

Daffy pulled out a gun, "Bring it" he challenged.

"You're a bitch for using a gun" Luigi said. But Daffy did the unthinkable....

He took a bite of the gun thus revealing it was made of chocolate. The guards and Luigi were so distracted by the new information that Tails and Asami managed to slip away and into the discounted priced books store.

Daffy threw the gun to the guards and everyone got a piece. Daffy pulled out a cigar. "We'll take you to the king" a guard said upon noticing the cigar. Daffy nodded, he knew not of what was to be.  
To Sonic,

One year before Act one,

Sonic, Daffy and Knuckles travelled to a place in the city where Man-made's men usually hang out at. After discreetly handing over an envelope full of cash, Sonic notified the men that a few neighborhood punk ass kids had managed to be the cause of death for a few of Man-made's men.

The paid gentlemen had no choice but to believe Sonic automatically and because the plot demanded it. Not to mention, that money was looking real good, so they actually just considered it as a hit. A detailed report could be brought up later.

Seeing how this event went into their favor, Sonic, Daffy and Knuckles all high fived in mid air. This caused a shortwave shock-wave that hit a helicopter that soon crashed into the side of a building and thus killed 12 people in the process. The three didn't give a damn.

"What are we going to do about Porky?" Knuckles asked.

Daffy pondered. Then he realized that Sonic paid Man-made's goons over $125k in hush money/bribes in order to relay false information. "What the fuck bitch!?" Daffy yelled as he slapped Sonic. Knuckles quickly realized why Daffy was freaking out and began to slap Sonic as well. They took turns slapping the blue hedgehog for five minutes straight before just walking off.

Sonic sat down after the whole ordeal and smoked a cigarette.

Current day,

Sonic sat in his secret lab. He finally had his secret cult back. Now his goal was to overpower Shadow's bullshit with his own bullshit. Sonic wanted to take over the world and kill who he pleased. But he knew that Tails and the others would try to stop him. Sonic opened a window, took out a jar and spat in it. He threw the jar out of the window and hoped it hurt someone.

Sonic looked up at the Writer and asked, "Why?"

But deep down he knew. He knew this would be the eventuality of his reality. Sonic pulled out a cigar and began pondering where this story was going.

Just then, King Shadow burst into the room with the guards, although one of the guards seemed familiar. But anyway, King Shadow knew someone was smoking a cigar without him and it pissed him off. He saw it was Sonic and thus pulled out his own cigar. A Cuban one. The cigar itself was of the highest quality possible. Fitting for a king the caliber that King Shadow was. King Shadow smiled to himself as he slowly smelled the thing. Sonic watched King Shadow do his usual cigar bullshit and was not amused.

"Fuck you bitch" Sonic said.

Daffy revealed himself as a Knight of Dark. He ran over to Sonic and slapped him like a bitch. "Don't talk to our king that way, you piece of shit" Daffy said. 

Sonic responds by tackling Daffy and raining fist upon fist to his face as the King watched. He nodded with a nod that could strangle 50 low peasants living in a hut village.

"Yes..." King Shadow said as he smoked his cigar.

To Porky,

Porky was approached by a man with interesting facial hair. A grand mustache, the likes no one has seen before. It was Jack.

"I heard you have a grudge against Daffy Duck. He and I were part of a neighborhood watch group once. He's suck though" Jack said.

"He's a-uh, He's a-uh, He's a bad person" Porky stated, eyeing the strange man, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you a chance to get your revenge"

"Ever since he won that lawsuit case against him, I uh-have been laying low. He's a-uh been a pain in my ass. I am in" Porky said, determined.

"It's Duck season" Jack smiled.

 

End of Act 4


End file.
